


Ready for Launch

by AndyWBlackstorn



Series: Through Chrissie's eyes (alternative universe) [26]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Through Chrissie's eyes, through Chrissie's eyes verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 06:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: Brian and Jimmy have an idea together that ends up amusing the whole family. (Set in the Through Chrissie's eyes universe).





	Ready for Launch

There was a relatively orderly mess around Jimmy and Brian. Father and son had spent much of the day gathering the most diverse materials, but although different, they all had one goal, to be part of a rocket that the Mays were about to build.

The idea had come up the night before, when Jimmy was watching the stars through the telescope and wondering what it would be like to get to them, and automatically, his mind went to how rockets worked. Without hesitation, he asked his father the question, knowing that Brian could answer. The astrophysicist was happy with the question and did his best to explain, but he still saw confusion on his son's face.

"Oh ... You don't understand, Jim?" he asked apprehensively.

"That's a lot, but I think I get it, basically," the 12-year-old replied.

"Do you know what would help you understand?" Brian put a hand on his chin and smiled mischievously. "To build a rocket!"

"A real rocket?" Jimmy sighed excitedly "not one real of course, but one on a smaller scale."

"Exactly," his father nodded, "what do you say?"

"I love that idea." Jimmy gave a huge smile.

So the next day, they were putting their plan into practice. It took a while for the rocket to take on the recognizable shape of a spaceship, but as soon as it was ready, Jimmy and Brian watched their rocket with a proud look and smile.

"Can we test it now?" Jimmy asked, completely excited.

"Yes, yes, but wait, Jim" Brian interrupted his son "call your mom and the girls to see it."

"Yup!" He nodded and went running inside to call Chrissie, Louisa and Emily to see the big release.

Carefully, Brian pulled the rocket out of place, pulling it off the kitchen table and placing it in the backyard. There was a tripod under it, and Brian was ready to light it as soon as his family got there.

"So you made the rocket?" Chrissie commented when looking at the spaceship, holding Emily in her lap, while Louisa had already run to better see the rocket.

"And it will fly?" she asked her father and brother.

"That's what we'll see," Brian said excitedly, "but stay at a safe distance, honey, by the way, everyone should stay in a safe distance."

Jimmy and Louisa obeyed, staying by their mother's side. Brian crouched down, lit a match, and used it to heat the inside of the rocket. The children cringed for protection, Emily hugged Chrissie's neck as Brian stepped away from the rocket, staying close to the family. Everyone's eyes shifted to the rocket, saw its fuse sparkle, and then, at last, it took off for a few moments, but it was enough to delight the whole family.

"That was fantastic!" Chrissie exclaimed.

"Can you make it fly again?" Louisa soon wanted to know.

"Uh ... I guess so, we'll just have to make some new fuel to refuel it," her father replied, somewhat thoughtfully.

"So come on!" Louisa practically pulled Brian toward the entrance of the house so that they would go after whatever was necessary to light the rocket.

"Wait, Lou, give Dad a break," her mother said.

"Yeah, I agree," Brian chuckled with relief, "but I promise I'll light it again."

"Yeah! Again again!" Emily clapped her hands, anxious to see the rocket fly again.

So the kids let their dad get some rest, but they would soon remind him to fly the rocket, as it had been such a cool family experience.


End file.
